


When the Astrophysicist found a Ghost

by royalelephant



Category: Pathfinder (2007), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adorable Rodney, Crossover, Dubious Physics, Dubious Science, Jealous John, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Protective Ghost, Science What Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost is the Watcher of the Coast, protecting his people form invasion from warriors of the east. But when Wraith attacked and took most of his people, they came from the sky. Ghost spent months traveled to the Viking’s land and found the ruins of villages and had been burning the rotten corps of his once-people when AR-1 came through in a Puddlejumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Astrophysicist found a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> John found Ronon, but it was Rodney who found the immortal Ghost, who just can't help but be protective of the scientist.
> 
> You might need a 'lil basics on Pathfinder (2007). It's Karl Urban in leather and fur, adopted into first nation tribe when his Viking party left him after their raid. I actually got inspired by another story in AO3 wherein Ghost and Bernie Sanders found each other after the even in The Finest Hour. Unfortunately I can't find it again, so if you happen to, please do tell the author my thanks, or throw her link my way. I'll put it down.

 

 

 

Atlantis just came back to Pegasus to continue their fight with the rest of the Wraith and Replicator for less than a year, when Rodney found a mention of a world of Pathfinder in Ancient database, recorded as the keeper and finder of ‘great potential’. So they went.

The recorded harshness of the lands and fierceness of the local races mentioned along with the comment about the Pathfinder that lead the way for those searching had led to consensus to take a jumper. A decision which turned out to be correct as the gate was precariously perched on a steep drop right in the front, its DHD nowhere to be seen despite being momentarily detected by the jumper sensor.

The team could see a line of smokes raising from the valley a distance below and headed towards it, all the while ignoring Rodney’s complaints about the missing DHD and complications that would follow. When the rambling complaints died down to a single “Oh”, though, John halted the circling and hovered the jumper mid-air, his head whipping back to the scientist sitting in the back scrunching his nose at the datapad in his hand.

“What is it, McKay?” John scowled at him mock-seriously, secretly hoping the answer to be yet another rambling which would mean they’re not about to die. The fact that the jumper feel a little more sluggish than usual put little edges in his voice.

“Well, good news, the DHD is functional despite the impact it must surely sustained when the land it stood on crumbled down the hundreds of metres drop since however many decades ago.” The scientist answered with bite, voice dripping sarcasm so much John knew he’s not going to like what comes next. Ignoring Tayla’s frowns and Ronon’s amused snort, John nudged “And bad news is?”

“The location of the DHD in relation to the gate, combined with several layers of electromagnetic fields—and I mean _several_ —surrounding the immediate area of the gate and the mountain itself as well as how these all occur naturally and those metal ores must have been magnetized a thousand times over they are happily interacting with the waves,—“

“The point, McKay” John growled.

“—all contribute into a mass of obstructions preventing the signal from reaching the gate” He finished with a huff.

“You mean we can dial, but the ring won’t open?” Ronon interjected.

“I mean unless we dig up the DHD, we can’t go home” Rodney countered. Crankily.

“What about the jumper’s DHD?” John asked hopefully despite knowing that it was not mentioned for a reason.

“When I said electromagnetic field” The scientist replied quietly “I meant multiple low-frequency electromagnetic fields intersecting with each other creating multitude of barriers which obstruct the signals from any DHD to reach the gate at a distance. While not strong enough to interfere with our devices directly, the patterns and sizes of these intersecting fields interfere with most of the wireless signals, as shown on the jumper’s scan I initiated when we flew through” Fingers flying on the laptop connected to the jumper, he thus exclaimed “Aha!”

“Did you find a solution to our problem doctor McKay?” Tayla inquired, her tone indulgent. John glanced sideways to see her sporting a patronizing smile. Rodney only gave a little uncertain nod, eyes still focusing on the monitor.

“Yes. Well. More like two viable options.” He turned up to address John. “Colonel, I hope your piloting skill is still excellent”

John snorted “Of course, McKay. You’ve lived it. Why’re you asking?”

“You see Colonel, the edge of barrier nearest to the Stargate is about twenty-thirty centimetres away from the gate. If you can hover that close in front of the gate long enough for us to dial, then pull away from the vortex splash zone immediately to avoid molecular vaporisation, then our problem are solved and I owe you my life once again. Or” At this, Rodney called up the map for the team to see and pointed at the bottom of the steep drop right in front of the gate. “We find the DHD, bring it here and angle it up in this direction. The signal can transmit through the gap at this angle and reach the gate, then we get on the jumper and _kawoosh_ home” His explanation finished, Rodney beamed at John, expecting a reciprocation of satisfied smile. John, however, frowned at the thought of having to either ‘barely escape death by splashing puddle’ or spend possibly hours digging up a DHD buried somewhere in the thick evergreen wood. The fact that Rodney seemed absurdly happy for his standard also did not escape him, putting some kind of mild trepidation in his gut. Things just didn’t go their way in Pegasus galaxy. However, considering it was Rodney’s idea to come here, John was not surprised he’s in a good mood. At least the DHD was in working condition, and seeing the state of abandon those villages already seemed to be at a distance, there was no threat of Wraith in their immediate future. John wondered if this world had been culled before or after they left Pegasus and came back, or were there anyone left. Not seeing the flash of confused hurt replacing his friend’s smile whence he failed to respond in kind, John turned back to the control console and the approaching line of smoke, noting to himself that the ‘jumper’s response was back to normal once they cleared the mountain area.

“There’s someone here, we might as well go check on ‘em” John maneuvered the Puddlejumper slowly forward. “Whoever they are might be able to help us one way or the other.”

“Yes, yes. It’d be very convenient if someone can point us in the right direction for the Pathfinder. I didn’t pick up any energy signatures aside from the DHD and those twice-damned magnetic fields around the gate, and still not picking up anything now. Let’s pray whatever make that smoke is both sentient and human” Rodney grumbled, eyes not leaving the data streaming before him while stretching his hand out to snatch the Life Signs Detector that popped out at his comment, startling John in the process. “There’s no lifesign in a hundred metres radius, which doesn’t mean anything unless you circle around the whole neighborhood, Colonel. Would you be so kind and land already, please?” 

“Gee, McKay. You ask so nicely, how could I not?” John replied dryly, but scanned for a landing as he was told anyway.

“Chop, chop. Time’s a-wasting” Rodney sing-sang in reply, not even glancing John’s way. Between them, Tayla and Ronon exchanged eye contact at their teammates’ antics, with Ronon appeared fondly amused while Tayla was more resigned.

 

ATL = ATL = ATL

 

They landed on a small strip of land not too far from where they figured the smoke came from. The air was crisp, bordering on chilly with a hint of approaching winter. Clear sky contrasted drastically with the lines of dark forest and a gray, desolated-looking small village-town spread out gloomily before them. There was no sign of anybody and the village looked obviously and thoroughly deserted.  Figuring that it would take them some time before they could find the person who made that fire if they’re not right where they should be, and digging up the DHD was still in their future, Rodney ducked back into the jumper to retrieve the LSD while the others scoped out the area.

“Alright, let’s go see if someone’s here that we can ask for direction. Ronon, you take point. Tayla, you bring up the rear. And McKay, just don’t stray away from my right. We find that fire or what’s left of it first, and let’s see what happens” At the command, Ronon moved and stalked forward a few meters up front, and the rest of the team followed. Rodney pocketed the LSD in one of his numerous tactical vest pockets and walked along Sheppard who kept his eyes around the area they were walking through. Muttering that he was not a dog that would stray, Rodney noticed that the village they just walked in has the distinct characteristic of a recently culled world, though it looked like whatever happened, happened weeks, probably months ago if what constituted days and nights of this planet were anywhere near the one Atlantis was currently parked in.

It was a half an hour of cautious scouting and quiet walking later that they arrived at what seemed to be the central gathering area at which, unsurprisingly, there was no sign of a single soul. Except the black, crackling pile of _bodies_ burning in the huge makeshift bonfire, that was. Rodney dry-swallowed phantom bile in his throat, realizing that this was either a mass funeral, or some megalomaniac had just massacred what seemed to be a dozen of people and burned them all. Pale blue eyes darted around the fire, just to be sure that said maybe-murderer was not around, and saw some human limbs on the outer edge of the fire that looks mostly rotten. The visual of which brought him to notice the overwhelming smell of burnt decay that had been covered by the smell of ash and smoke before they were nearer to the scene. _So it’s a funeral_ Rodney concluded to himself _for what’s left of a culled population._

“Someone’s here” Ronon’s low growl brought Rodney out of his darkening thoughts. Around him, John and Tayla whipped up their P-90s toward the direction the Satedan was facing. Rodney, while perfectly aware that he had a gun strapped by the thigh-holster, reached for the LSD in his pocket instead, trusting his team to handle any threat that might present.

There was a spot on the screen moving slowly closer in an arc pattern, like the person was trying to circle them. That spot had already moved well to their right and behind when Rodney realized that the rest of his team were still looking in the original direction. Momentarily panicked, Rodney hissed, trying to be discrete and most likely failing utterly “Colonel!”

“Not now, McKay!” Was the response. The area had become so creepily quiet that the crackling of the fire ratcheted Rodney’s nerves up higher by the second. He turned around, then, when the blinking spot on his LSD stopped _directly behind them_ but not even Ronon’s freaky Runner sense seemed to pick that up. Gulping, Rodney stammered out again, this time loud enough to catch everyone’s attention.

“It’s, it’s behind us, you idiots!” Ending up half-shouting, waving the LSD in the air for them to see, Rodney’s brain kicked in and informed him that they were standing before a _funeral_ , not a kill zone, and whoever standing beyond the range of haphazard rows of pre-middle age huts might or might not be upset that they’d intruded upon the ceremony. That, or the person might be as startled as they were right now. The scientist breathed out a little easier, though, when his team finally, _finally_ , whipped around to the correct direction which, unfortunately—or fortunately—caused the spot to stop moving toward them.

Colonel Sheppard, ever the leader, stepped in front of Rodney and called out. “Hello? Anyone there?”

There’s no answer, which was a given seeing that three-fourth of the people on this side were pointing weapons in that direction.

“We come in peace! If you’d come out, we can talk!” John tried again. Rodney rolled his eyes. _And to think_ he _was the least diplomatic of all Atlantis_. His panic and fear subsequently receded in the face of stupidity, Rodney grabbed Sheppard’s arm to bring the man’s attention his way “Maybe if you all lower your guns first, they might believe that we come in peace?”

The colonel, whose mount already opened no doubt to bite out some scolding for breaking is concentration or whatever, froze for a moment before turning chagrin. A little further away, Tayla cleared her throat and moved her hands away from the gun. Only Ronon remained unmoved, still glowering in the direction Rodney had pointed out earlier.

“I believe Doctor McKay is right. We must have startled the person with our presence and aggression, Colonel.” Tayla stepped forward, addressing the air in front of her for all Rodney know, with more respect in her demeanour than he would ever managed.

“Greetings” She started “please accept our apologies for the rude interruption of your business, but we do not mean you any harm. We wandered into your village only to learn and trade.”

There was still no answer, but then Tayla tossed a reprimanding gaze toward Ronon, and he finally lowered his gun. Tayla nod in approval and spoke again. “Please show yourself to us, for we wish only to converse with you peacefully”

Amidst this, it did not occur to Rodney that he should have kept checking the LSD until it was too late. Rodney heard the smallest of a rustling sound, only because it must have been _very_ close, before a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“GAA!” Rodney jumped, and absolutely did NOT squeal like a little girl at the touch, and turned around only to face with warm, curious eyes. Ronon’s gun was up and primed even before anyone could blink, and John lunged at the stranger, a hand already pulling Rodney away from the line of fire, only to be easily side stepped by the man. Who looked rather amused by the attack, or curious, Rodney’s not sure.

“Hvem er deg?” _who are you_ the man spoke in a deep, commanding voice. “Hvordan overlevde deg?” _how did you survive._

At the lantean’s collective confused expression—though Ronon still hadn’t put down his gun this time—the man made and ‘oh’ face and a small sheepish smile, apparently shifting gears in his head.

“Apologies. I was not listening to your words earlier” The man said again “Who are you? You are obviously not from here if you do not speak the words”

Suddenly the words earlier clicked in Rodney’s mind as a language he actually recognized from Earth, and words came tumbling out over Tayla’s warm greeting being repeated towards the man “Are you some kind of Viking? That was definitely Scandinavian. Which was it? Svensk? Norsk? Dansk? Islansk?” Rodney rapid-fired. “I can’t believe it! Jackson might have an aneurism if he ever got wind of this. Are you really a Viki—!” Sheppard’s hand covered his mouth before Rodney could finish, physically pulling him back from getting in the man’s face, which would have been impossible anyway, this guy was easily as big as Ronon. The colonel smiled disarmingly at the stranger, who appeared more amused than offended at Rodney’s verbal deluge. 

“Sorry about that, he was unusually excited today. I swear we trained him better than this.” Sheppard joked, which, apparently, did not sit well with dark, tall, and scary at all. The visible amusement turned sour in a matter of milliseconds.

“Your people enslave other human beings?” Eyebrows movement bordering on thunderous, his right hand moved down to his own left hip and AR-1 belatedly realized that the man had a sword on his side. A gleaming, half-drown silvery broadsword that looked sharp enough to cut Rodney in two without problem. Trying to dissolve the brewing disaster, Tayla, bless her diplomatic soul, intercepted the impending mishap with a beautiful smile that said ‘Yes, I know they are stupid, but please don’t kill them’ reserved for these kind of occasions.

“Please, you misunderstand. Colonel Sheppard was only joking. I ensure you that he and Doctor McKay are good friends, neither does he condone slavery” She smiled warmly when the man look appeased, and everyone pointedly not looking at Ronon who’s trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

“I see. I am not used to such callous comments among friends in my people, and should not have judged you so. I am sorry” The man took a step away and bowed his head a fraction “I am Ghost, watcher of the coast.”

Tayla bowed back, imitating the gesture “I am Tayla Emmagan of Athos. This is Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay and Ronon Dex. We came through the Ring of Ancestors looking for alliances and trades.” Glancing back at the still smoldering funeral fire “but we see that your people have already suffered a culling…”

At that comment, the man—Ghost—sobered, his expression turned even darker than when he thought Rodney was a slave “You know of those demons from the sky? The ones that took people and fly away in the dark of night?”

“The Wraith, yes. They fly darts through the gate and cull people” John concurred “You mean you don’t know about the Wraith?”

“We call them demons. They are white monsters of the old, raining death from the sky and take people away. We, I, thought they were just tales, villainous nemesis to the legend of gods. Merely story for children.” Ghost clarified “Neither my people nor the others have witnessed them for hundreds of years. Until they came over two moons ago. Such loss I have never borne” Thick brows knitting in distress, he trailed off at the end with more solemnity than devastation they used to see in culled populace.

“But they all had gone, and now you are here. If you are not of the White Warrior folks, and obviously not of our path. May I inquire wherefrom you have come? I have never known of other folks before” Head tilted to one side, Ghost seemed genuinely curious which only served to puzzle the team. It was of course Tayla who tried again.

“We came through the Ring of Ancestors, in search of the Pathfinder in your world. We did not expect that your people would have been so devastatingly culled by the Wraith. I am sorry”

Looking at them in even more puzzlement, Ghost protested “all of you have found your paths, why do you seek the Pathfinder?”

Before anyone could answer, Rodney, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the conversation exclaimed loudly over all of them “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you saying no one’d ever gone through the gate before?” When Ghost still looked confused, Rodney pointed at the highest mountain visible where the Stargate sit “that ring structure on top of that mountain! It had never glowed green and connected you to other world? No one ever traveled through?”

“You mean the Odinsoya? People can travel through when it glows green?” Ghost, if possible, looked even more confused. In fact Rodney would say he looked gobsmacked “It does that?”

“Urrrgh” Rodney smacked himself on the forehead, finally coming to the most likely but nearly unbelievable conclusion. “Colonel, the people of this world haven’t gone through the gate for _generations_. I would wager it’s because of those damn electromagnetic fields that prevent dial-out and the fall of the DHD must have happened centuries ago, hence the Wraith never gated here until, I say, their Hive Ship pass through this system and found that there are foods available. They must have lived in relative _peace_ until those fucking Hives came and culled them all because they didn’t fucking _know_ about the Wraiths!”

Rodney’s genius brain promptly started supplying disturbing scenarios of how the Wraith Hive Ship found this planet. It was on the outer edge of the Pegasus galaxy, equal to a border city of a country where the other side was _the Milky Fucking Way_. One of the cruisers accompanying the SuperHive must have stopped to _pack for lunch_. And it was all their fault these people were rediscovered again. Oh god.

Not realizing that he was emitting a keening, distressed sounds. Rodney startled when warm hands grabbed both his shoulders “Hey, buddy. You alright?” It was Sheppard asking, voice laced with worry. From the look on his face, he know the colonel had already made the connections and came to the same conclusion from Rodney’s reaction.

“Are you ill?” The deep voice inquired from the other side, and Rodney realized that the hands on his shoulders were not from the same person, John and Ghost occupying each side.

“Is this why you are seeking the Pathfinder? To look for cure?”

“No, no. We fight the Wraith—the demons—the ones that attacked your people. But we need power, from an, a, some kind of artefact. And our records told us that the Pathfinder can show us the way. To where the ancients, the ancestors, or in your case I guess the gods hid them thousands of years ago.” Rodney stammered out, while Ronon and Tayla appeared to be frozen in shock that this world had been free of Wraith for hundreds of years before totally annihilated. He didn’t look at John, no, Sheppard not John, again. Didn’t want to see the same guilt reflected there.

“Describe these artefacts to me”

“Um. They’re made from crystal, colours mostly variating form red to amber and some gren thrown in with augmented black lines pattern. Cylinder in shape, broad and flat on one end and jagged on the other. About this size” He gestured an approximate dimension for the ZPM to Ghost, who was now sporting a ‘thinking’ face. Forefinger on chin and all.

“That might be the Torspeniser. They are the Three Pillars of gods the Pathfinders of the three folks were tasked to protect and hind in the Legend of Old. The White Warriors had raided and taken those from them thousand years ago.” The dark expression brightened into a relieved smile “if Torspeniser are what you’re after, then I am the last being to know of their location”

“The last?” Ronon whispered, deep understanding resonated clearly in his voice. Ghost nodded in answer, though his hazel eyes did not leave Rodney’s face.

“All the White Warriors had been taken or killed by the demons. Those burning here are the last of the copses I could find. Though I no longer belong as one of them, I was once as a boy” Retracting his hand from Rodney’s person—which somehow had Sheppard loosening his own grip, Rodney’s brain mused distantly—Ghost turned and pointed towards the same direction Rodney just did moments ago. “They are kept sacred in Torskloster, at the foot of Allblindsfjella Mountain. The same mountain with Odinsoya”

“Wait, what?” Rodney already felt the hysterical laughter creeping up his throat at all the familiar word, or actually their meanings “There are Thor’s penises being worshipped in Thor’s Temple at Mt. Allbind—who’s Odin who’s Thor’s dad—and you call the Stargate ‘Odin’s Eye’?” He could already feel vibrations from John’s hand, no doubt trying to hold in his braying donkey laughs “and you say you’re not Viking?” _Or maybe the Asgard had been here._ _And did have genitals once upon a time._

Unimpressed, Ghost folded his arms in front of his massive chest, curiously defensive “No, I am not, Doctor McKay” flicking a thumb in the direction of the fire in case anyone didn’t understand, Ghost added “they are.” Around them John and Ronon were still chuckling, no doubt hung up on the fact that ZPMs are worshipped as penises of the gods in this world, while Tayla looked at them disapprovingly. _Ha. This time it’s not Rodney on the receiving end of that look._

“Call me Rodney, and I will educate you on the reason these two idiots are laughing so hard”

Still unimpressed, Ghost turned and unerringly led them back to their cloaked Puddlejumper. Rodney was not even surprised.

 

ATL = ATL = ATL

 

It rankled. A little. How this Ghost guy managed to get so close without any of them realizing until he _fucking tapped McKay’s shoulder_. John didn’t want to even think of what would have happened if the man was a hostile. His heart might stopped for a second there when Rodney suddenly screamed from behind them. This guy take the definition of _stealth_ to a whole new level. Even Ronon didn’t hear him approaching them _from behind_. As if that’s not enough, Mr. Ghost also walked straight to where John parked the ‘jumper. Which was cloaked and locked, thank you, John’s not a careless idiot, no matter what Rodney said otherwise.

Oh, and Rodney was getting along with him like house on fire. What’s with that? The man’s massive and as rough as Ronon, looked even scarier with the glares despite sporting no beard or scar. And Rodney’s all buddy-buddy with him already. The first week, hell, first _month_ Ronon came to Atlantis Rodney didn’t even want to be in the same _floor_ with him, let alone _talking_ to him. Yeah. What the actual fuck, McKay?

A glance at Ronon just before they climbed aboard confirmed that John’s not alone in this line of thinking either. Good boy, Chewie.

They were now airborne and moving back toward the gate, as Ghost had reassured them that there’ll be a clearing vast enough for them to land at the temple by the mountain. Ronon and Tayla had relocated to the back compartment, talking softly, leaving Rodney riding shotgun and the big native standing in between. John’s best friend regaling him with the story of their fight with the Wraith and how much _Thor’s penises_ would help them. Which, John noted, didn’t seem to faze the guy one bit.

John took a little smug satisfaction from how the man, while not displaying any wide-eyed wonder at the existence of the Puddlejumper despite the state of development in this place more or less equivalent to Midgard—he sure had seen the darts—the holographic readings did startled him. Or maybe that’s because John popped them up right when that disgustingly shapely nose wandered a little too near Rodney’s temple when he lowered his voice during a particularly depressing part where they were all about to die and how having ZPM delivered in the nick of time helped them survived. It was right around the start of the sentence ‘and then Colonel suicide mission here—‘ too, so John’s not sorry in the least. And oh, look, there’s the clearing. Right in front of a lone building structure halfway up the foothill of the mountain. John said as much and start lowering their altitude.

“It this it, Ghostman?” John asked once they landed, to which the man shrugged in acquiescence and moved out of the way for Rodney to get out of his seat.   

“Yes, Colonel Sheppard. The Torspeniser are ensconced in the innermost chamber of the kloster, built half inside the mountain.” Expression mild, Ghost answered as he moved away for John to get out and followed Rodney out of the ‘jumper.

Outside, Teyla and Ronon were already in the process of canvassing the area while Rodney stood not too far scowling at his scanner. Blue eyes swiveled to them, indignant irritation alit within.

“I still don’t have anything on the scanner. There’s so much noises from the EM-fields that it’ll be impossible to recognise any other signals emitting from a source weaker than a sun!” Frown suddenly bloom into smug, like a light bulb just popped above his head, he performed his signature finger snap-snap-point and crowed in obvious delight. “That’s why the Wraith hadn’t known about the ZPMs either! Wait, or maybe they are already drained. Ugh.”

Half amused half concerned by the emotional ping-pong at play, John decided to nip it in the bud before his friend worked himself up too much. Putting one arm over Rodney’s shoulder, John steered the other man toward the building, Ghost silently moved along on the side.

“Let’s go find out, yeah. No point imagining what’s already in front of us anyway.” Feeling satisfied that the scientist didn’t argue or shrug his arm off, they crossed the dry soil clearing in front of the sort-of temple stood leaning into the rock wall of the mountain. From what Ghost mentioned in the ‘jumper, the building must be bigger than it seemed, most likely covering the entrance of a cave or mine.

Ghost walked straight through the massive wooden door like he know where he’s going, which John guessed he did. There are two rows of massive pillars carved in tribal patterns, unlit thick candles littered the floor where there were odds and ends of armors and clothes. There were dried blood splattered the walls and the floor where myriad of weapons scattered. The whole room was a big empty hall of death and it put chills in John’s spine. From the sharp intake of breath and a gasp Rodney emitted, it must upset him too, especially when taking in consideration that the violent apparently happened here must took place on the day they were culled.

“I already burned all the bodies. The monks must have known what they were facing since half of them seem to have killed each other inside the hall. There was no dead bodies outside” Ghost explained from where he was standing beside an elevated platform, his eyes dark, voice deep and even. John pulled his arm back to grip on his P-90, adjusting it.

“That’s why we didn’t see anyone in the village too? You took care of all of them?” Rodney asked in downing horror.

“What they did not take, the demons destroyed, Rodney. When I came ashore, there were only scorched bodies lying on the ground, even babies. The kloster was the only place painted in blood, so I started burning the dead.” The man answered in a flat voice, stating the fact and not much else. Dark eyes soften, though, at the look of horror on Rodney’s face. “Come, friends, what you seek is inside the hidden chamber” He turned back to the wall decorated with cloths and beads, the carving patterns as prominent as the pillars but with intermittent straight lines than just flowing curves. Ghost kneeled down and did something to the wall, slowly moving upwards. He was already standing up when John saw that he was manipulating the woods that formed the straight lines, creating a new pattern in the middle of the wall.

“Oh” Rodney gasped “It’s a ZPM”

They both stood there and watch the tall man reached higher and higher, hands pushed and pulled the wood as he went. Incomprehensible pattern of curve and straight lines moved every time one piece in the middle did, locking into a new pattern that look distinctly like the pattern on ZPMs. Once the last movement locked in place, Ghost stepped back and simply pushed in the middle and the wall opened.

John whistled “So it was not a wall so much as it’s a door” Hidden in plain sight by the decorations and simple camouflage of wood cravings which were done so that the gap between the doors was not visible. “Cleaver”

“And we didn’t even have to dig for it” Rodney chirped. They shared a bittersweet moment recalling the other ZPM they almost had if not for the fanatic Brotherhood chick.

They climbed up the platform and followed Ghost, who casted an inquiring look at them but moving on, into the dark room, which John suppose was the secret chamber. Inside, the walls and ceiling were natural rocks while the grounds were polished. From what little he could see with his flashlight, there were remnants of burnt out candles everywhere, leaving only the polished path they were walking on clear. Said path, which seemed to be the only path, led straight to some kind of small podium in from of an altar with three small pillars behind it. John walked a little faster to catch up with Rodney who was now speed walking up to Ghost who stopped precisely at the altar as if he could see in the dark.

Rodney’s sounds of delight pulled John’s eyes to where his flashlight was aiming, and he saw that what he thought were pillars were actually wooden cages craved in the same style as the pillars they waked pass in the hall, and inside all three of them are the ZPMs.

 

ATL = ATL = ATL

 

“Oh. My. God”

Those were the only words that came out of his mouth. Not very intelligent, yes, but when faced with a dream come true items such as three intact ZPMs, there should be leeway given. Now, if only these were anywhere near full, he might seriously swoon. Rodney crowed wordlessly and promptly whipped out his scanner, distantly acknowledging that Sheppard had come to a stop beside him. This close, the electromagnetic current couldn’t deter the workings of his equipment, and it cheerfully informed him that in front of them are indeed three full ZPMs. Three! Rodney did swoon now. He was squashing down his hyperventilation when his body wobbled to the side, hand still gripping hard on his pads, when two pairs of hands steadied him from both sides.

"Breath, McKay. Are these--" "Yes" Rodney breathed, in answer to John's unfinished question. "They are all full. God, Ghost. I might be in love with you right now" He babbled, still giddy with the revelation.

A deep chuckle from his side, the other side from where John was currently grabbing his upper arm, which, ow. "Is this what you seek, Rodney?" Ghost asked in that low rumble of his, seemingly happy at the scientist's obvious delight.

"Yes, yes, please. Can I have them?" Rodney turned towards the person he supposed was the sole guardian of the relic, making abortive grabby hand toward them and channeling puppyeyes he learned from his niece at the man, who only gave an amused smile.

"I suspect you will have more use for them than my people will ever do. There is now no soul to object anyhow. Go on, Rodney. They are now yours" The bigger man allowed with a fond smile, shadow creeping into his feature as if the idea of parting with the items were a sad thought.

"Um. are you sure? There's no taboo or sacrifice that I invade and now must pay or something? I mean, you look like you'd rather I don't. No offense, but sometimes I do pick up on it when people are not happy about me, you know?" Sheppard's hand on his arm squeezed tighter at that and Rodney wince a little. Ghost, who had let go of Rodney shot the colonel a threatening glare and pulled Rodney away from both the man and the altar, turning him to face him.

"Yes, I am certain. I only feel the lost of a new friendship when you will go back to your world and never return." Strong hands laid down on his shoulders, Rodney startled into the deep swirl of green-hazel eyes locking on to his face. "Please take good care of yourself and your tribe. No one can thrive alone, Rodney. Make sure you protect yourselves with the power that the path led you to find today."

"Why are you speaking like this? Are you saying goodbye to me?" Blue eyes widen in realization. "God, you really thought I will just take your things and leave you here alone? No,no,no,no. Colonel!"

"What, McKay" Said Colonel replied grumpily.

"Let me take him home" Rodney requested firmly. "Let's take him with us"

"You." An audible sigh, and Colonel Shepphard walked into his vision, looking frustrated. "He's not a dog, McKay"

"So what? You adopted Ronon, he's my quota"

"Ronon had nowhere else to go. He was a runner, I helped the guy out"

"Well, it's our fault there's no one else to object us from taking the ZPMs, and Ghost doesn't really have anyone left, does he? Do you?" Rodney turned back to confirm with the man himself, who stood perplexed an the scene unfolding before him.

"If you mean to invite me back to your home, Rodney, I will be glad to accept." He answered with a small smile. "My duty to watch the coast now hold no meaning as these people are no more. I would only continue my existence here without purpose except to fight the demons shall they come back."

"Oh, no. I don't think they will. Not anytime soon. And you can fight the Wraith, I mean demons much more effectively if you are with us. So come along?"

"Rodney" Shepphard drawled warningly from behind him, but Rodney was on a bulldozer roll this time, with a slashing movement of his hands, he stopped whatever his friend and field commander might want to say.

"Shut it Colonel. He's coming back with us. Now let's take those ZPM out and go. We still have to dig for that DHD, you know"

 

As Rodney stepped back to the gloriously full, gloriously glowing ZPMs, the two men behind him met eyes. One pair amused, one not. But both followed the scientist anyway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this to continue into Atlantis, but somehow I got stuck. I kind of want Ghost to tag along with Rodney no matter who says what, and really what to make John super jealous since his BFF position is being threatened. But well, we'll see.


End file.
